Hope Light Heart
Hope Light '''(z ang. ''Światło Nadziei) —'' jest ponyfikacją Cleopatery.Twórcą kodu jest Pinkie Style której serdecznie dziękuję. thumb|leftJest córką klaczy Hopenight i ogiera Warlight. Żona Blue Heart. Matka Bright Light, White Dream i Forever True Life. Prawdziwe jej imię pochodzi od rodziców. Hope- ''od matki i Light od ojca. Posiada ukochanego braciszka Warnight, z którym miała niezapomniane dzieciństwo. Bardzo kocha brata i swoich rodziców. Uwielbia gwiazdy, a światło daje życie. Potrafi kucyka ożywić, jak światło ożywia roślinę do życia. Przez przyjaciół zwana ''Hopeli, przez wrogów nieznane określenie. Posiada skrzydła, bo zawsze jako mały kucyk pragnęła unieść się w powietrze. Uwielbia sport. Najbardziej lubi biegać i przeskakiwać, a skrzydła służą jej jako ratunek. Poszukuje przyjaciół i wie że napotka ich wszędzie. Jak była w Kryształowym krolestwie zmieniła się jej sierść i stała się kryształowa. thumb|left Aktualnie ta strona stworzona przez Cleopatere znajduje się na 12 miejscu. Hope Light zwana strażnikiem ciszy obchodzi urodziny '''7 czerwca. Imieniny obchodzi: 25 czerwca 3 i 4 września oraz w lutym. Ulubiona cyfra to 7. Ulubione kolory to: niebieski, zielony, żołty, pomarańczowy, biały, czarny, brązowy i granatowy. Ulubiona potrawa to owsiana zupa. Ulubiony deser to budyń. thumb|left Ogólnie Pegazica ta jest bardzo rzadko spotykanym kucykiem w Equestrii, dlatego, że nie ujawnia się obcym, bo jest płochliwa i nieśmiała. Gdy jednak się ją lepiej pozna, można przekonać się, iż jest zupełnie innym kucykiem. Trauma i nieprzyjemności w szkole spowodowały, iż stała się nieśmiała i płochliwa gdy się czegoś przestraszy. Jednak gdy kogoś polubi to uwielbia z nim wychodzić i śmiać się jak rozradowany kucyk. Powstanie Na początku miał to być jednorożec. Ale po przemyśleniach postanowiłam zrobić w pegaza. Są powody dlaczego pegaz, a nie jednorożec. Pegaz - Lubię sport, lubię zwierzęta i śniło mi się że latałam. Jednorożec - Wprawdzie bardzo dobrze się uczyłam i bym mogła być jednorożcem wybrałam opcję pegaz. ( Oczywiście w wyobraźni) Wygląd 'Sierść' Hope Light Jest jasno i ciemno żółtym pegazem. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła kolor po matce. Jej skrzydła są średniej wielkości. Pierzaste od zwykłego pegaza, a wytrzymała jak konie wyścigiwe. 'Grzywa i Ogon' Posiada długą błyszczącą niebieską grzywę i ogon. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła ogon po matce jak i grzywę. 'Oczy' Oczy ma koloru niebieskiego. Kolor oczu odziedziczyła prawdopodobnie po ojcu. 'Ozdoby' *Uwielbia nosić swój strój służbowy (strażniczą zbroję) a w tym dopasowany znaj jej plamek. *Uwielbia naszyjniki i bransoletki. *Nie nosi kolczyków. 'Suknie' Posiada wiele sukni, np: Wieczorowe, Wizytowe, Odświętne i po domu. thumb|left 'Dodatki' Czasami nosi spiętą grzywę w gumkę. 'Znaczek' Na boku posiada uroczy znaczek przedstawiający 2 serca. Jedno niebieskie, drugie czerwone A co oznacza? Przeczytajcie Znaczek Przykładowe Wcześniejsze Wersje Hope Light. ' HopeLight1byCleopatera.png|W roli Jednorożca. Wykorzystam to do nowych ponyson. Hope.Light2byCleopatera.png|Jako Pegaz.Wykorzystam to do nowych ponyson. Hope Light by Cleopatera.png|Jako Pegaz. Wykorzystam to do nowych ponyson. HopeLight by Cleopatera.png|W roli Jednorożca.Wykorzystam to do nowych ponyson. Hope.LightbyCleopatera.png|W roli Jednorożca.Wykorzystam to do nowych ponyson. HopeLight IDbyCleopatera.png|Jako Pegaz.Wykorzystam to do nowych ponyson. Hope Light4 by Cleopatera.png|Wyobrażenie jakby była alikornem. Hope Light z creatora.png Hope Light z innej wersji creatora..png ' Osobowość Hope Light Nieśmiałość(Zaleta i Wada) Jest nieśmiała na nowe i obce znajomości. Dobroć i Zło(Zaleta i Wada) Bywa chwilami dobra i zła. Leniwa ( Wada) Czasami bywa leniwym kucykiem, ale przez zachęcanie staje się kucykiem o innym charakterze. Opiekuńczość i Troskliwość(Zaleta) Jest opiekuńcza i troskliwa, nie pozwalając by ktoś cierpiał. Zaopiekuje się tobą troskliwie. Towarzyskość(Zaleta) Jest towarzyska, ale gdy usłyszy hałas i tłok, wycofuje się. Woli wtedy ciszę. Wierność(Zaleta) Jest wierna aż do śmierci, ale gdy ty ją zdradzisz, stracisz dla niej wszystko. Lojalność(Zaleta) Jest lojalna wobec przyjaciół i rodziny. Życzliwa(Zaleta) Jest życzliwa dla wszystkich. Tchórzostwo i Odwaga ( Zaleta i Wada) Bywa tchórzliwa i odważna. Szalona(Zaleta) Najbardziej lubi się jednak wygłupiać na rożne sposoby i pomysły. Naiwność(Wada) Jest niestety naiwna i to jej główna zła cecha. Musiałaby ją Celestia nauczyć jak się tego pozbyć. Przyjacielska(Zaleta) Jest przyjacielska dla każdego. Wredna i Złośliwa(Wada) Bywały chwile gdy była młodsza, że była niedobra, ale przez lata starała się wszystkie błędy naprawiać. Kiedyś była w niej nutka złośliwości, ale obecnie stara się tak nie robić. Szczera i Prawdomówna.(Zaleta) I zapomniałabym, stała się prawdomówna i szczera. Jeśli masz kłopot, czegoś nie rozumiesz śmiało powiedz Hope. Ona pomoże w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób. Uczciwa(Zaleta) Jest uczciwa. NP wyślesz ja do sklepu, a ona ci przyniesie uczciwie to co żądasz. Zapominalska(Wada) jej najwiekszym problemem jest brak pamięci. I często oczymś zapomina. Uzależniona(Wada) Komupter Jest uzależniona od kompa i gier. Tryb Nocno -Dzienny Bywa tak że nie potrafi spać i czuwa w nocy( jak zaśnie i w dzień Łakoma(Wada) Uwielbia jedzenie, czyli obiady, desery, owoce, śniadania i kolacje. Uwielbia jeść. Niecierpliwa i Cierpliwa(Zaleta i wada) Bywa niecierpliwa przy drobnych rzeczach i cierpliwa wobec ludzi i zwierząt. Dziecinna(Zaleta) Jest dziecinna iłatwo ja obrazić to fakt. ale czasami pokonuje słabość zrozumiejąc. Niezdarna i Zdarna(Zaleta i Wada) Bywa niezdarnawobec czegoś na co nadepchnie lub strąci. I Zdarna omijając. Nerwowa i Spokojna(Zaleta iWada) Bywa nerwowa jeśli sie ją sprowokuje. Spokojna bywa jeśli się ją nie sprowokuje. Wulgarna i Kulturalna(Zaleta i Wada) Jest kulturalna, ale czasami jak ktoś przekroczy jej barierę cicho klnie. Misiek Przytulasek(Zaleta) Jest totalnym pieszczochem. Lubi się przytulać i nie wincie za to. Lepiej przytulać niż odpychać. Kiedyś załamała się i wyglądała Tak. thumb|left Ale dzięki przyjaciołom, rodzinie i znajomym kolory jej wróciły. Gdy staje się zła jej wygląd nabiera takiej barwy- thumb|left Znaczek thumb|leftthumb Cutie Mark: 'Uroczy znaczek Hope Light to 2 serca, jedno niebieskie a drugie czerwone. Co ciekawe, jak się przyjrzycie czerwony znaczek znajduje się w środku niebieskiego. Oznacza jej charakter. Tzn, że ma cechy dobre i cechy złe. Gdy zrobi coś dobrego czerwony zaczyna świecić, gdy coś złego świeci niebieski. Historia Znaczka Uroczy znaczek powstał gdy Starlight zobaczyła, że przez pomaganie jest najlepsza. Pewnego dnia wzięła na siebie za dużo zajęć, dźwiganie zakupów, sprzątanie, zmywanie. Umęczona po poty, zobaczyła błyszczący pośladek i nagle... znaczek. Rodzice byli uradowani znaczkiem. Początek #'Dzieciństwo Hope Light: '''spędziła chodząc na spacery bawiąc się i ucząc z rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Była bardzo rozradowanym kucykiem (pełnym miłości i dotąd tak jest)dzięki miłości rodziców. Oni nauczyli ją latać i zachęcać by latała. Dzięki nich dziękuję za to że miała najpiękniejsze dzieciństwo. # Magiczne Przedszkole: Hope Light w magicznym przedszkolu spędzała czas bawiąc się i poznając swoich rówieśników. Mówiła bardzo niewyraźnie i niestety miała problemy zdrowotne do 4 roku życia. W końcu wszystko ruszyło normalnie, tylko że Hope miała rozum dziecka. Musiała chodzić do lekarzy. #'''Szkoła w Ponyville: Spędziła szkołę na nauce, lecz nie rozumiała jej, dokuczano i znęcano się nad nią. Przeniesiono ją do innej szkoły w Ponyville, Tam zaczęła coraz lepiej się uczyć, aż zaczęła zdobywać w świadectwo z paskiem. #'Cloudsdale : '''W tejże szkole wyuczyła się swojego zawodu jakim był ogrodnik. Lecz jej znaczek nie pokazał jej umiejętności, a charakter. Była dobrą uczennicą i za to dostała stypendium. Poznała wiele koleżanek i kolegów. #'Szkoła Wyższa Canterlot :' W szkole wyższej także dobrze się uczyła, ale nie była najlepsza, była dobra. Miała także pasek, ale nie była dobra z matematyki. Dostała stypendium,i wykorzystała stypendium. #'Bez pracy:' Obecnie Hope nie ma pracy i czeka na pracę godną i dobrze płatną. Obecnie dobrze się czuje i jest zadowolona że ma wspaniałych rodziców. #'Awans'. Awansowała na strażnika Canterlotu. załatwił to jej znajomy. #'Misjonarz: Jest wysylana wraz z innymi kucykami na misje. Misje '''Misja po artefakt 7 aliconów Została wysłana na misję, aby sprawdzić się czy jest godna by być więcej niż strażnikiem. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła po artefakt do lasu Everfree. Przybywając na miejsce stoczyli wspólnie walkę z wilko-krokodylem oraz dziwnymi kucykami. Wymyśliła by patykowilki obsypać piaskiem. (Pomogło) Pomysł na pokonanie krokodyla był wspólny.Kiedy pokonała skrzydłami oślepiając piaskiem przed przyjaciółmi wyjęła ukryty artefakt schowany za jakimś dziwnym przyciskiem.. Została uwięziona . Przyjaciele jakoś ją uratowali. Pobiegli do księżniczek w Canterlotcie. W nagrodę za trud otrzymała 2 obrazy w postaci mozaiki. Siebie i znaczka Hope light Mosaica by Cleopatera.png CM Hope Light.png 'Misja Przeznaczenie' Po paru latach jej znaczek zabłysł i po jakimś czasie znikł. Przerażona pobiegła do księżniczek. Wyjaśniły że prawdopodobnie znikł bo ktoś go usunął i musi wyruszyć na misję swojego przeznaczenia. Wzieła manatki i wyruszyła do zamku 2 sióstr lecz tam nic nie odnalazła. W nocy znalazła przytulny kąt i zasneła przyśniło się jej las Everfree a w nim tajemnicza jaskinia a pośrodku jeziora jej znaczek. Przebudziła sie i wyruszyła. Jaskinia znajdowała się w lesie Everfree, wchodząc była przerażona. Znalawszy po paru dniach znalazła jaskinię. ale nie odkryła w niej żadnych śladów. Zero wskazówek. Serce jej podpowiadało i instynkt że to zmyłka i nie tutaj.Wzleciała w powietrzei pofrunęła. Coś jej mówiło'' leć w góry i tak też zrobiła.Obok wysokich szczytów zauważyła jezioro a przy nim 2 kłócące się jednorożce.Podleciała, przedstawiła się i zapytała o co chodzi. Jeden z nich przedstawił się Taru White( miał znaczek w kształcie wyciętego z drewna konia) mówił że widział znak przypominający 2 serca. Drugi także przedstawił się Browny Choclate mówił że ten jednorożec jest głupi bo to było przywidzenie.poprosiła Taru by opowiedział co robił gdy znaczek się pojawił. Opowiedział że łowił ryby i obok niego przelecialo światło. Ujrzał pegaza z wody który trzymał w kopytakch znaczek przypominajacy 2 serca niebieskie i czerwone. Rzucił je do wody znikając z nim.Zapytała czy wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie, jednorozec powiedzał że nie wie. postanowiła wskoczyć do wody. Nabrała powietrze do płuc i zanurkowała płynac w doł zauważyla szczelinę skalna i podpływajac pod nią znalazła się w jaskinie. Ujrzała swój znaczek zaczarowany unoszącvy sie przez magię.Próbowała skoczyć i dotknać go, lecz jakaś siła odepchnęła ją i uniosła. Pokazał się pegaz który ociekał wodą. '-O i nasza zguba posiadacz znaczka się znalazl. Wyśmienicie! Wiesz po co potrzebowałam/e ten znaczek? Do magii. Każdy znaczek zawiera magię. A twój zawiera trochę magii dzięki której ożyję, a ty umrzesz.- zamilkł wpatrując w Hope. '-To nie znaczy że musisz krasć czyjeś znaczki ! Wystarczyłoby póść do szkoły magii! Puść mnie i oddaj znaczek!- ' bąknęła zezłoszczona. '-Tak jasne jak nie jestem żywym pegazem a martwym. He dobry kawał Nie ruszaj się zaraz wracam. W sumie rzucę zaklęcie aby nieumożliwić ci ucieczkę. - ' Odrzekł/a i znikło. Próbowała uwolnić się i nic nie pomagało. Pomyślała orodzicach i o dobrych rzeczach. Kiedy to coś wróćiło rzekło '''Zaraz umrzesz. Hope rzekła '-Nie zabijesz mnie, bo broni mnie magia miłości i przyjaźni. To potężniejsze od wszystkich znaczków.- '''odrzekła Nagle wzleciał Blue Heart. '-Zostaw ją ! Pragniesz mnie, nie jej- odrzekł patrząc na Hope. To coś rzuciło zaklęcie które odpychneło się od Blue i trafiło w wodne stworzenie które zginęło zamieniając się w kałużę. Uwolniło ją iznaczek który powrocił na jej bok Uradowana pocalowała męża i powróciła do Canterlotu. Blue dostał medal i wyższe stanowisko. '''Misja Odwaga czy Tchórzostwo Poraz kolejny zostaje wysłana na misję, ale musi wybrać 3 osoby które szczycą się odwagą. ( Osoby znajdujące się w ponysonie, kto pierwszy ten lepszy.) I odnaleźć dowód legendarnej postaci. Rano marudna zjada śniadanie, ubiera ciepłe ubranie, wkłada zbroję i leci do domów przyjaciół. thumb|left Znajomi i nowo poznani. Przez to, że jest nieśmiała i chętna do poznawania udało się jej poznać parę kucyków (osób) np. Ariadnę, Sur Lucy Prise, i Flame Burnera. Relacja z[[Ariadna| Ariadną]] Pewnego dnia płakała przy restauracji i przyszła do niej sama Ariadna. Pegazica przytuliła ją lekko i zapytała o co chodzi. Hope Light opowiedziała że straciła ciotkę którą tak bardzo kochała. Ariadna wytłumaczyła że trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Następnego razu Hope Light próbowała zrobić popis w powietrzu , gdyby nie asekuracja Ariadny skończyłoby się połamaniem. I zaczęła się przygoda. 'Rozmowa pschologiczna' Araidna potrafi wyjaśnić Hope jak poprawić relacje z innymi kucykami. Kiedyś pokłócila się z klaczą i kucykiem. Ariadna pomogła jej wyjaśniając sprawę, Została oficjalnie zaproszona przez Hope na urodziny. Relacja z Sur Lucy Prise Sur Lucy poznała jak ją jak na placu w Canterlocie Jednorożce wyzywali i wyśmiewali. Sur Lucy mimo to nie musiała się wtrącać, podeszła do tych kucyków i powiedziała żeby pegazicę zostawili w spokoju. Jednorożce zaśmiali się i odeszli. Pomogła jej podnieść się i porozmawiali I tak zaczęła się znajomość. 'Porady dotyczące prac' Ponieważ Sur jest zaawansowanym grafikiem zaproponowała upartej Hope malowanie na kartce. Jednak Hope dalej nie słucha a biedna Sur kiwa głową . 'Zaproszenie na urodziny' Ariadna jak i Sur zostały zaproszone uroczyście na urodziny Hope. Podobno ma się zjawić ulubiony kucyk Hope i znany przez pozostałe postacie. Impręzę dla niej wykonają imprezowicze. Relacja z Flame Burner Flame Burnera spotkała w restauracji, gdzie po kolacji zaczęła czytać artykuł, podszedł i zagadał do niej i wyjaśnił wiele spraw. Spotyka się ze znajomymi i rozmawia. Spotykają się bardzo rzadko. Dłuższa Znajomość Ich znajomość nieco rozszerzyła się i zaczęliczęściej się spotykać. Dowiedziała się od Flamea że uwielbia rozmawiać na temat komputerów, oprogramowania i innych rzeczy , to co powie Hope Light Flameowi to mało, ale zawsze znajdą wspólny temat. Obojętnie na jaki temat czy to zwierzęta, sprawy kucyków, magia czy inne. Jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem którego nie opuści. Wakacje Pewnego dnia Hope Light została zaproszona przez niego na wakacje nad morze. Dała mu sporo kasy by pokryć pobyt. Choć Flame jest honorowy nie przyjąl pieniędzy ona kupiła mu prezent zaraz po przyjeździe. Razem spotykali się w wyznaczonej placówce gdzie szykowali jedzenie a wiadomo że spali sobno. Razem bawili się czy rozmawiali. Zawstydzony Czas Hope Light była ciekawa jak się czuje pegaz unoszący przez magię. Przyszła do Flamea do domu w Canterloci, ale go nie było był na placu.Flame uniósł cielsko biednie stękając i widział zadowoloną minę Hope. Niechcąco zamyślił się a unosząca przez niego Hope podleciała do niego i skutek był taki że dotykali się pyszczkami. Zarumieniona Hope jak i Flame odsunęli się bojąc reakcji pozostałej grupki która właśnie przechodziła. Zaklęcie Flamea Poprosiła by Flame zamienił ją w tygrysa bo chcę nim być na chwilę. Powiedział że to nie takie łatwe i skutek może być tragiczny bo moze nie wyjść. Początkowo była w takiej formie ( pierwszy obraz nie będzie ujawniony wadliwy) w drugiej formie stała się tygrysem. Zadowolona poprosiła pokazując łapą by jej zrobił zdjęcie i oto co wyszło. thumb|left|Zamieniona w tygrysa Yay ^^ Po przemianie znów w pegaza byłaby ciekawa reakcji pozostałych znajomych. Relacja z[[ Sweet Cream| Sweet Cream]] Siedziała w cukierni nie wiedziała co jest dobre. Sweet Cream poradziła jej ulubione ciastko, wręcz przepyszne wedle jej zdania. Kiedy zjadła podziękowała za poradę i podniosła rzecz opuszczoną przez Sweet Cream która wychodziła. I tak zaczęła się znajomość. Relacja z Angel's Voice Angel Voice spotkała w teatrze jak skończyła się akcja grana ona z zachwyceniem wpatrywała się w scenie. zmartwiona Angel podeszła i zapytała czy wszystko w porządku, choć nie musiała. Hope Light powiedziała tak i powiedziała że Aktorzy są normalnymi ludźmi i powinni mieć chwilę prywatności a nie nalot wścibskich. Angel z chęcią zaczęła rozmawiać. Relacja z Abala Tristeza Poznali się w parku. Hope przechodziła i zauważyła że mała klaczka płacze bo przewróciła się. Podeszła delikatnie opatrzyła klaczkę i porozmawiała. Do dziś stała się i opiekunem jak i przyjacielem. Relacja z Bulik (znajoma) Relacja z Nikita Nikitę poznała w Canterlocie przechodzącą koło jej ulubionej lodziarni „Pod złamanymi rogami” Nikita obserwowała okolicę, a Hope kupiła za dużo lodów i zaprosiła zaskoczoną klacz. Klacz chciała zapłacić, ale Hope odmówiła i zapłaciła i porozmawiały. Okazało się, że Nikita ma podobne zainteresowania co Hope. Postanowiły się częściej spotykać i rozmawiać. Pomimo nie widzą się dziennie, stały się znajomymi. thumb|left|Oto one 1 praca z kartki Nikity xD Relacja z' Lodestar Secret' Lodestar poznała ją kiedy rozmawiała z Ariadną i Sur Lucy Prise. Przedstawiła się nieśmiało spoglądając, że się zna z Sur i Ariadną. Lodestar bardzo miło ją przywitała i porozmawiały. Od czasu do czasu spotykają się i rozmawiają na różne tematy. 'Albumik 4 Przyjaciół' thumb|left Relacje Rodzinne HopeNight Z tatą jak i mama ma świetne relacje. Bardzo ich kocha i szanuje. LoveLight Mamę tak samo traktuje jak tatę z miłością i szacunkiem. TrueLight Z bratem dogaduje się . Spotkania Spotkanie z księżniczką Luną Pierwszy i ostatni raz spotkała się Hope z księżniczką Luną we śnie. Pojawiła się jej zaraz poawansie na strażnika wyjaśniając co należy do jej obowiązków. Hope była zarmieniona a Luna się uśmiała do zawstydzonej klaczce. Hope zapytała czy księzniczka miałaby ochote na lot. Luna odpowiedziała tak i razem pofrunęły. Hope śmiejąca się jak głupia a Luna pormieniująca Majestatem. Koniec był taki że luna zniknela a Hope się przebudziła uradowana. Spotkanie z Księzniczką Messe Hope stróżując Canterlot zauważyla wędrującą Messe. Podbiegła do niej z radością schodząc z posterunku. O dziwo nie dostała ochrzanu a wręcz miło porozmawiały. thumb|left Spotkanie z Celestią i Twilight Celestię i Twilight zauważyła schodząc z nocy. Przemęczona zasnęla niczym dziecko lezać. Twilight zauważyła i podbiegla sprawdzając czy Hope nic nie jest. Obudziła ją z pomocą magii unosząc jej ciało na krzeslo. Przeprosiła Księżniczkę Twilight i Celestie za zaśnięcie. Wyjaśniły że nic się nie stało i radzą by poszła do domu przespać. Hope podziekowała i pofrunęla do domu. Spotkanie z Candence Zawód Hope Light Hope Light mimo jest pegazem nauczyła się pewnego acz bardzo pożytecznego zawodu. Ogrodnictwo Stała się ogrodnikiem po skończeniu szkoły w Ponyville. Potrafi to co każdy ogrodnik zrobi. Partnerstwo Hope Light ma partnera. Za bardzo nie chce o nim mówić, bo ukrywa ten związek. Nazywa się Blue Heart. Jest jej drugą połówką serca. Planują małe kucyki ale czy uda się im nie wiadomo.I wreszcie na świat przyszły 3 pegazy. thumb|left Chłopaki Cooker Lover thumb|left Chodzili z sobą rok. Niestety on ją zdradzał i okłamywał i wysylał swojego poslanca. Zerwali w roku. Dowiedziała się prawdy od jego bylej dziewczyny i zerwała glównie z tego powodu i że ją zdradzał. Wrogowie Hope Light nie ma wrogów jeszcze. Ale to wszystko zależy od niej. Ogolnie kucyków nie uznaje za wrogów. Nawet gdy kogoś bardzo nie lubi, szanuje jego prywatność.Miała kiedyś prawdziwego wroga ale przebaczyła. Zwierzęta Sama Hope Light posiadała chomika Lunę i 2 szczury Ninę i Antoniego. Byli jej najwierniejszymi przyjaciółmi. Szczur Dzik Najwspalniajszy przyjaciel. Gdy było mi smutno lub płakalam, a był na moim ramieniu zawsze mnie dotknąl w policzek i polizał. thumb|left|Prawdziwy przyjaciel zawsze pocieszy i nie opuści. 'Chomik Luna' thumb|left|Luna *Przyjacielski chomiczek. Wieczorami wariował. Szczurek Antonio thumb|left *To był z niego aparat. Szczurzyca Nina *Najwspanialsza szczurza matka thumb|right Marzenia Największym najskrytszym marzeniem Hope jest założyć rodzinę. Ciekawostki *Hope potrafi czasami rozśmieszyć jak nie pomyśli, oraz zdenerwować. Ale znając ją usłyszycie "Przepraszam". *Boi się panicznie pająków i coś co kiedyś przeżyła tzn atak zmory. *Nie lubi pewnych artykułów mięsnych (np metka). *Nie lubi być sama. *Czasami woli przemilczeć dyskusję. xD *Nie lubi głupoty. *Nie lubi ludzi fałszywych. *Nie lubi gdy przyjaciel opuści ją z drobnostki. *Przeraża ją hałas. *Nie lubi zdrady. *Uwielbia naleśniki, racuchy, placki *Uwielbia torty *Uwielbia owoce i warzywa. *Nie lubi obgadywania. *nie lubi szpilek ( bo dziwnie się w nich chodzi, bez urazy dla tych co noszą) *Nie lubi imprez, woli zaciszne miejsce. *Miała studniówkę i żaden ją nie wziął do tańca :/ *Śniło się jej kiedyś, że była pegazem, jednorożcem, a na koniec alikornem :3 *Uwielbia jeść. *Nie rozumie niektórych wyrażeń. *Bywa tak że się obraża. *Ma tremę na występach. *Nie lubi mleka. *Czasami nie je śniadania ani kolacji. *Uwielbia kołoczki. *Uwielbia herbatę. *Pije kawę. *Uwielbia pączki. *Babeczki nie jadła. *Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski. *Lubi ciepłe jak i zimne kolory. *Ulubiony posiłek to naleśniki, racuchy i placki. *Ulubiony napój: Herbata z cytyną posłodzona i Kawa. *Lubi kakao. *Lubi zwierzęta. Potrafi oswoić, chomiki i szczury oraz myszy. *Lubi psy , koty i ptaki. *Nie cierpi pająków, owadów,gadów i plazów. *Wybrała znaczek 2 serca kierując się osobowością. *Była fanką (Księgii Dźungli po francuzku wersja z wilkami animowane) *Urodziny ma 7 czerwca lub 25 czerwca ^^ * 'Umiejętności' Potrafi: ''' Malarstwo Malować na swój sposób ( choć darem nie jest), Muzykalność Śpiewać ( jak nie wyjdzie jej źle). Magia w głebi siebie Odkryła przez misję magię która objawia się wrazie zagrożenia. Ogrodnictwo Wykonywać swój zawód. Porządki Czystość Współpraca Sprzątać, pozmywać, współpracować. Literatura Pisać wierszyki i opowiadania. Rzeźbiarstwo Potrafi robić rzeźby lub figurki. Porządek Układać. Nowość Szyć nie potrafi, ale z pomocą specjalnej igły i materiału zrobi wam naszyjniki lub kolczyki. Latanie Latać jak każdy kucyk. Gotowanie Potrafi zrobić obiad. Pieczenie Potrafi upiec ciasto. Degustacja Rożróżni smakowo co lepsze. *thumb|left Zdolności '''Hope Light potrafi bardzo szybko latać i szybować niczym orzeł. Potrafi także zrobić pirueta w powietrzu co zwykle kończy się zawrotami głowy. Jeśli u niej zostawisz zwierzaka na parę dni ona zajmie się nim jak należy ma kopyto do zwierząt. Potrafi śpiewać w chórze. Sama wokalnie nie potrafi. thumb|left Wiersz ,,Brony Hej Kuce co wy wyprawiacie Dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony Gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy a na stołach smaczne frykasy Jedni mają magię , drudzy mają skrzydła a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią Jednorożce czarują Pegazy latają a Kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. Wszystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki tylko biedne zwierzęta np kaczki. Opowiadanie Piosenka ,, Powitanie wiosny nadszedł czas Zima odeszła w dal zostawiając puchy śniegu małe stworzenia śpią cierpliwie czekając na wiosnę. My kucyki i pegazy przywrócimy wiosnę wspólną pracą i wysiłkiem uczynimy życie Zimo precz, wiosno chodź Obudź wszystko do życia Obdarz darami nas i ziemię zdolną do przeżycia....... Zimo precz, wiosno pokaż nam że naprawdę zdziałasz cuda zima odejdzie i powróci za rok a może nam się uda ,,Brony Hej, Hej Kuce co wy wyprawiacie Dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony Gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony Brony Brony Brony Jesteś ty i ja Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy a na stołach smaczne frykasy Jedni mają magię , drudzy mają skrzydła a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią Jednorożce czarują Pegazy latają a Kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. Wszystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki tylko biedne zwierzęta np kaczki. Występowanie Postać nie występuje w tle w odcinku ,, Wiosna przybywa a Twilight wygrywa'' Odcinek opowiada o wiośnie która przybyła w późniejszym terminie spowodowana nowym groźnym wrogiem. Twilight z przyjaciółkami przybyły i pokonały wroga. '' Występuje w odcinku ,,Noc w z Gwiazdami'' Jest świadkiem jak Luna przelatuje przez Cloudsdale lecąc na księżyc Potem ją widzimy na koniec odcinka jak układa poduszkę' ''Cytaty'' "Zanim coś zrobisz pomyśl" '' ''"Czasami uśmiech może wybawić cię" '' ''"Ach nie nie ma niczego się wstydzić" '' ''"Ty decydujesz, nie ja wybór należy do ciebie" "Bardzo ci współczuję" '' '',, Czasami rany od kogoś zadane bolą mocniej zadane przez siebie'' Piosenka na umilenie czytania. Jej ulubiona piosenka autorstwa Katy Perry ''Uwagi'' Dzięki drogim użytkownikom z brony mogłam rozbudować wiki przez porady i pomoc i za to im serdecznie dziękuję. Zgłaszam że wykorzystałam ponysonę na: * http://pl.my-little-pony-wszystko-wymyslone.wikia.com *http://pl.mylittleponyprzyjatomagia2.wikia.com *http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com *http://pl.my-little-ponis.wikia.com/ Galeria thumb|Gdy Pegaz Hope wypiła tajemniczy eliksir zmieniania gatunków stała by się alikornem Przypisy #Tralala i kto to mówi <3 Przypis #Jak zawsze muszę dodawać :D Maż i dzieci wymyślone. Jak i teściowa. ^^ Przypis #Pomysł wziął się sam. Imię zapożyczone od słów jednego z rodziców.Przypis Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki